


A visit from John Egbert

by Musicismylifebabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicismylifebabe/pseuds/Musicismylifebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets really nervous when he best friend from the internet and long time crush John comes to visit for the first time.  Their relationship status is a bit foggy  right now, mainly because Dave is worried about disappointing his Bro, whom he hasn't come out to yet. How will dorky little Egbert's first visit go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit from John Egbert

Bro laughs at me as I run around franticly trying to get everything ready. But hey, he would be the same if his boyfriend were about to visit/meet him for the first time too! Then again, he doesn't know that Egbert and I are... Come to think of it, I'm not even sure myself.

Don't get me wrong, I want him to be, and I think he wants it too. The only problem is Bro. He's my only family, so it's a little hard telling him I have the hots for another dude.. What if he doesn't approve? 

Whatever happens, I gotta keep my game face.  
I hear a little honk outside and I look down from our apartment onto the street and I see a cab with what can only be the dork I'm waiting for comes out of it. Finally,

John's here.

 

"Dave!" John cheers as I open the door. He understands my thing with Bro, so we did our, as planned, bro-shake hug. His hands were warm and soft and his shoulders were broader than they looked through his dorky ghost-busters tee-shirt. Shit, I can't hold on too long, or bro will suspect something.

"Hey there, little man. I'm Dave's bro," Bro said greeting John with a fist-bump. I took the eager-looking Egbert's bags into my room as Bro lead him into the kitchen. I came back where they were already making their plates of Chinese take-out. I went over to do the same. 

Right before we started eating Bro informed us, "I kinda broke the air mattress.. Sword incident. I would say one of you could stay on the couch, but I also sold the extra blankets and sheets so I could buy a new suit for Lil' Cal, so you two will have to share Dave's bed, but that should be fine, right?"

Oh my Gog, Egbert, if you show any signs of- "Okay, sounds fine to me." He kept a nonshelaunt act, thank goodness.

\------------------

"Now to give you a real greeting," I say after I shut my bedroom door. Finally, I get to full-on hug him without worrying of Bro's suspicion. His, again, surprisingly strong arms held me so tight and- is he wearing axe? Holy shit, he knows my weakness.

"Your room looks awesome!" He said while exploring my turntables and swords. "I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight? I brought some of my favorites!" 

"Oh Jegus, not one of those Nic Cage shit films!" I said but truth was, I'd be willing to watch any of those as long as it meant being with him. 

"You guessed it!" He said pulling out some DVDs and such. As he was popping one in I turned to the clock for a second and it was already 11:30. I started walking towards my closet when I stumbled apon my words and thoughts, saying, "Usually I sleep in my boxers but I guess I should put on some pants since we're going to be sharing the same bed and all." 

I started to take off my jeans when he said, "oh no, it's fine, I do the same usually. As long as you don't mind that I also don't wear a shirt when I sleep either," he said pulling off his tee shirt, and his shorts follow. Wait, did he just wink?

"O-okay. Cool," I said trying to keep my facade. 

 

A few minutes later we were both in my bed, me sitting, him laying, watching the start of some beat-ass movie. Bro popped in to say goodnight, which we returned the saying back to him. Not two minutes later I realize John's gotten closer to me, where basically his head was almost in my lap. He saw me looking, laughed, and said, "You're really cute, you know that, Dave?" 

"Thanks," was the only response I could conjure up, and I had to look away so he wouldn't see my face heat up. Or even worse, the smirk that came across my face.

"I saw that, you smiled. Dave Strider actually smiled," he said, sitting up now too.

"Quiet, Egderp!" I said with a bit of a chuckle. When I finally got the nerve to glance at him again, he had a thoughtful look on his face. Not two seconds later his eyes squint and he leans in for a kiss, and I just stop thinking and lean in too. 

The kiss was amazing. Afterwards we kinda just looked at each other and laughed a bit. "I know you don't feel comfortable being any kind of official yet, with worrying about Bro and all, and I'm sorry but I just couldn't resis-" 

I shut him up by re-connecting our lips again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer, and was a bit more fun too. 

After a few seconds he took charge of it. He lead us that he was kind of on top of me, and when we lied down, he was kind of next to me. He would stop sometimes just to look in my eyes and giggle, kiss my cheek, or even rub my nose with his. Really lame, I know but it felt kind of.. Good. 

Then, it got a tad bit more heated

His hand slid, kind-of casually, down by my hip. Every so often it would touch my butt a little, or accidentally run against my crotch. Even though it made me nervous, I liked it.

During those little gaps between kisses he would start to kiss my chin, my neck, and even my collarbone. I hoped his hand wouldn't slip by that area again, because it was starting to become a little hard.

We kept kissing, and down there his hand did go by again, and for a second I thought he didn't notice. That is until I felt his fingers go by again a few seconds after, and they stayed. He giggled and I said, "What? Have you never had a-" 

He took my hand down to his area. Like a rock. Now I saw why he was giggling, cause I was doing it too. 

"I want to keep going, but bro-"

He gave my lips a quick peck and whispered, "It's. okay, I understand. There's no need to rush things. I mean... It'd be nice," the little geek giggled, "but we'll know when it's the right time" . 

He took off his glasses as I took off my shades and he put his arms around my neck, and rested in my chest. My arms went to his waist and my head rest above his. He whispered, "Goodnight, Strider," into my tee shirt, and I mumbled back to him, "Night, Egbert."

\--------------

I awoke from a purple shaded dream, very slowly. I was so comfortable in my bed that I was still drowsy and still half asleep. A slight grin came across my face as I remembered last night. I would have thought it was a dream, if it weren't for the little snores sounding from the dork nestled in my chest. 

Looking down a little, I saw that his hands grasped my shirt and- is that a little drool? With anyone else, I would think that's disgusting and push them off my bed. But John just made it look so... Adorable. I gave his forehead a soft peck but he still must have felt it. His throat let out a soft hum and he blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the light I'd guess. He then, looked up at me innocently and smiled. 

"Shit, sorry for waking you up..." I mumbled. 

"Don't be," he laughed and brought his lips up to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away, asking, "What time is it?"

"Uhh, 10:45," I answered looking at the clock. Pretty early for me. I'm usually up sometime around 11:30. 

"It feels way earlier," he said as he let out a cute little yawn. 

"It's probably the timezone change. I'm not usually up this early anyway, want to lay down a little longer?"

He nodded and nuzzled close to me. We spent the extra time talking. He told me about the plane ride here, and the douche he had to sit next to, how he caught the flight attendants fooling around in the bathroom, and the lack of peanuts in the bags they handed out. Eventually he finished the story and there was a moment of silence, which we ended up filling in with kissing. Eventually, we got around to talking again and he talked about how different Texas is from where he's from. He told me I have to come visit him sometime, which I told him I'd look forward to. 

Time passed and soon it was 11:52. We decided to get out of bed and get some breakfast. He was about to open the door and walk out when I said, "Egbert, put your shirt on first." He laughed as I handed him his Ghost Busters shirt from yesterday and we proceeded to the kitchen. I guess I really wasn't surprised when I saw that Bro had remade the mess I tried so hard to clean up. Smuppets everywhere. 

The smartass who made the mess was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of shit TV show. For the most part, John and I ignored him as we heated up some leftover take-out. After a little bit we were finished, and Bro came up to us and said, "Dudes, listen. I gotta head to the bank and then to the store to get some shit to munch on. You guys will be alright here for about an hour and a half, right?"

Knowing Bro, that means three hours and he's going to bring home some shit we won't even need. Either way, I told him we'd be fine. As he was getting ready to leave, John and I went to my room to get ready for the day. I went to my closet and picked out some Jeans and a plain red tee. I pulled my shirt off and didn't think much of it, til I heard the wolf whistle from the other side of the room. 

"Finally, I get to see Dave Strider shirtless, and what a sight that is!" The dork said. Fuck John, you're making my blush. 

"Oh, quiet you. " I chucked while walking over to the other side of the room. Once again, boxers were the only thing on John, barley hanging on his waist, taunting me. 

"Make me," was the last thing he said before wrapping his arms around me, locking my lips into a memorizing kiss. After a moment my arms wrapped around his shoulder, and the kiss deepened. Some seconds later, the door swings open and we hear, "Dave a-"

We broke apart looking at Bro, eyes wide as fuck. I quickly looked away; no way I'd be letting him see me with anything but a stoic expression. 

Before an awkward silence could be, I forced out a cough and said, "Bro listen, befo-"

"Dave, dude. What are you shitting yourself about? It's not like I didn't already know." My brother says as calmly as fuck, meanwhile I'm dying over here. 

I look over and raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on, it is pretty obvious. You were all nervous when you asked if he could come over. Heck, you even cleaned. You didn't even clean when your principal came over, talking to me about the shaving cream incident at school. It's not that hard to tell. Anyway, I came in here to tell you that I'm also going to be stopping in a few other stores. Bye, you two."

The door shut, and within twenty second we heard the front door shut and locked. My shock quickly subsided when I remembered the little geek still in my arms. 

"So where were we last night."

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Dave's way of speaking isn't like this t all, but I still think it's fairly good for a first time.  
> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
